Om Nom Bella
by xxxsane-lunaticxxx
Summary: Please do not read if you are an easily insulted Twilight fan. This fanfic is my idea of what Twilight would have turned out as if it made sense. NOT ROMANTIC. Edward lusts for Bella's blood, but tries to send her running back to Jacob.


**A/N: If you are a die hard Twilight fan, TURN BACK NOW! This is not meant to offend anyone, but it certainly doesn't follow the romantic idea of the story/movie. I am always open to constructive criticism so feel free to review! I hope you enjoy this quick read. ****Thanks!**

* * *

My name is Edward Cullen, and I lust after the blood of Bella Swan. She is my utter weakness, my own personal brand of heroine. I think perhaps it was the smell of her that intoxicated me; that drove me to protect her when she came to my school. As I tried slowly to get closer to her I found my actions only backfired. Although Bella never noticed, it was my interest in her that drove other boys in the school to look her direction. In the end I took two steps back as boys swarmed her, trying desperately to find what made her special enough to catch the eye of a strange and silent Cullen.

After some time the lamb gave into her curiosity and wandered, off course, in the direction of the lion. Standing at the threshold of my world I drew her in with lies stuffed to the brim with frivolity. I told her I could read minds, any mind except hers that is. Her empty eyes did not so much flutter at this outlandish claim. Instead she thought herself mysterious and coy, if indeed the dull cavern beneath that hair could muster such thoughts. She must have been capable of some thought; however, since she proceeded to spew numerous questions in my direction.

The only pity I felt was a cold memory in my heart as I witnessed the only male with true affections for Bella. The wolf-boy Jacob jealously watched my interactions with Bella as he quietly wondered how to win her over. A distant part of my former self remembered the bitter-sweet taste of love, and considered if indeed that was what this boy felt. In the end I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Though Bella's blood called to me I told myself that loosing my will power would mean no other meal would ever satisfy me again. The only intelligent choice would be to release Bella to be loved by the over grown guard dog.

Soon after, I began to tell Bella repeatedly of my dangerous nature, and reminded her constantly that her life was in danger every second she stayed by me. She foolishly saw this as a romantic gesture of my need to care for her. So I chose to prey upon inborn warning signs by watching her sleep, and then admitting such actions in the morning. Instead of feeling boxed in and vulnerable she also saw this as a watchful romantic gesture. Her blank face witnessed all my threatening actions yet refused to accept any reasonable answers. In one final attempt to send Bella running to her wolf-friend I changed my angle and lied once more.

As a vampire I obviously avoid sunlight because it makes my skin sparkle. Her face remained statuesque, of course by this I mean unmoving. I had hoped the effeminate picture this painted would turn Bella off of me for good, but as always no hint of emotion touched her face. She simply continued to claim she loved me. With that Bella had taken the last step into my world, and I knew I could resist her no more.

The promise of my "sparking" skin was enough to draw Bella to a secluded field with me. The clouds held steady over the sun as we progressed into the center of the clearing. I held her close admiring the pulse fluttering beneath her skin. Slowly, as to keep my control, I leaned down to kiss her frozen lips. Though she was living, she was still as the kiss ended Bella's thin lips whispered for me to turn her so we could stay this way forever. It turned out she was like any other girl her age, desperate for attention and love. The only special aspect of Bella was that her averagely pretty face continued to stay void of emotion.

In fact that is a lie. Bella Swan had one other special quality, she was delicious...

My fangs pierced her neck as she yelped and sighed my name. Even in the end the vapid girl believed it was her dream coming true, but no love for her had ever lived in my heart. What imbecile of a lion would love a lamb when it only dreams of feasting on its tender flesh? And so I drank greedily as my hand slipped over Bella's mouth to silence her. I would not have her awful voice ruin the perfection of her blood as it danced across my taste buds.

It is true I could have turned Bella, but she was never meant to be a hunter. Her blood made it impossible for her to be anything but prey. To me no statement could have been truer as I savored the final drops of her essence. Laying her body on the ground amongst the flowers I found her neck raw and torn from the vehemence of my need. Bella's mouth was frozen in a permanent 'O' of horror, and for the first time since I met her, the dumb bitch had an expression on her face.

Finished, I stood and looked to the sky, squinting, to see the clouds beginning to move past the sun. Smiling and drunk I laughed and licked my fingers as I stumbled into the shade of the trees. Before I left to clean my now rosy face I mumbled one last happy sentence to the corpse of Bella Swan:

"Eating you was so much more satisfying than turning you ever could be!"


End file.
